fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Bangtanloid
Bangtanloid (literally translates to Bulletproofloid; alternatively titled BTloid or, on some occassions, Bulletproof Scouts) is the first Korean-only based series type made by Makonatic as of 2015; and chronologically, the second series type based on only Korean characters, as well as being derived from an actual K-Pop group. The first ever series type in Makonatic's history of creations was SHINeeloid. This series type is based off the seven-member boy group known as''' BTS (Bangtan Boys)' History Makonatic, under the pen name of Hakkyou back then, had released their first K-Pop based series type called SHINeeloid back in 2013. The series type was primarily focused on being based on the actual Korean boy group known as SHINee; however, the Fanloids per se were all female. Makonatic had stated that they had chosen female characters because the Fanloids, on the other hand, would also be "genderbent" versions of each member from SHINee. However, there were no further updates, leading SHINeeloid to become defunct. In 2015, after Makonatic reemerged from inactivity, they did have plans on creating a new Korean group-based series type yet again. However, this hadn't happened back then due to the reviving of Misaki Jonetsune, and the introducing of MAKOPOID and 4W. However, in late August to early September, the creator's friends had introduced them to a K-Pop group called "Bangtan Boys", or commonly known as BTS. Seeing how popular the group was, as well as liking their music, Makonatic looked in more detail to learn about the group; before introducing Bangtanloid on September 15, 2015 after getting familiar with them. Basic Descriptions Concept Each of the seven members' designs vary and are derived solely off on each real life member. Bangtanloid is also a unisex group so there will be some female characters based on the actual members. (Makonatic states that there are '''three' female members and four male members in Bangtanloid. They add up to seven members, the same number of members as in BTS.) The theme color is generally black and white, but sometimes the scheme is shown to be black/gold or gray/red. They are portrayed in numerous, wide variety of clothing and looks. Their numerous concepts stem from the fact that each one is based off a song or album. (See ERA and YOUTH Designs.) Series Number The series number of the Bangtanloids are based off the last two digits of their source materials' birth years. For example, Jungeun's (one of the Bangtanloids) series number is 97; whereas her source material, Jungkook, shares the same number because he was born on 19'97'. So far, two of the members share the same series number (meaning their source materials also have the same birth year.) Those two members are Victoria and Jinmi, who both share the series number 95. Designs So much for having default looks, the Bangtanloids have a very wide variety of designs based on the songs and albums by BTS. ERA Designs Each member also has numerous designs based off the song eras in which BTS has. One significant example is the Dope Era, whereas the members have designs specifically made based on concept of the song/music video, "Dope". So far, the only existing examples (yet unrevealed) of some era designs for the Bangtanloids are "Dope", "Danger", "I NEED U", and "Boy In Luv". There are countless other eras, but they are unlisted of course. YOUTH Design YOUTH is a special series of designs for the Bangtanloids that are based off the concept of one of BTS's two-part album series,'' In the Mood of Love''. It includes the "I NEED U" ERA design, plus other unrevealed concepts for Bangtainloid YOUTH. Personality Each members' personalities also reflect on the personalities of the actual group members. However, there are some minor differences. As a group in general, the Bangtanloids are shown as an energetic and upbeat group. Despite the fact they present themselves as tough since they lean towards the genre of hip-hop, they are individually unique in their own way. Playful and hardworking, they still treat each other like sibling figures for the important part; and see each other as, aside from best friends, but also a family. Affiliations *'SHINeeloid' - Fellow K-Pop group, and portrays friendly rivalries. *'Powerloid '- Friendly group. **Misaki Jonetsune - Misaki loves K-Pop, and as such she also adores the Bangtanloids as they are derived off the members of BTS; making Misaki and the rest of the group good friends. **MAKOPOID - MAKOPOID and the Bangtanloids portray the same friendly relationship as with Misaki. *'Nightloid' - Rival group, although they aren't exactly enemies, and are just considered more as "friendly rivals". This goes for the fact that and members show kindness to most of the Nightloids. **4W - They usually portray most of their friendly relationships to this one significant Nightloid as they are more familiar with her, and especially because she is also a Korean fanloid. **Raye Nightcore - Although not all the Bangtanloids show clear rivalries to Raye (the leader of the Nightloids), it is known that one of the members, B3AST, and Raye show more of their significant rivalries because they are both the leaders of their own series types. It is not clear whether the rivalry is enemy-like or friendly, though it can only be assumed that they often challenge each other without any means of violence or war. Additional Info Comparison Bangtanloid vs. Bangtan Boys Bangtanloid is basically the Vocaloid (more of Fanloid, however) parallel of BTS. However, they do differ as much cultural-wise. Such include that three of the members are female, unlike the actual group where all seven members are male. Other than that, Bangtanloid pretty much mirrors each real members' personalities as well. In Bangtanloid's story universe, they all live in a dorm together like a K-Pop group, and they travel around many places sing and dance on stage in front of large crowds. Bangtanloid is not a copy of Bangtan Boys, as some believe, but merely a group inspired by them and of each members' personalities. Their Story Bangtanloid: Beginnings A short story called Bangtanloid: Beginnings is in the process of being planned. Makonatic hasn't confirmed a story idea explaining the origins of Bangtanloid yet. However, they have stated a few in thought. The first idea being that the Bangtanloids were computer programs based solely off on each member from BTS that became humanized by some mistake. The second idea that the seven were all regular people in the past (either best friends or complete strangers to each other at first), who then formed Bangtanloid as a group inspired by BTS as a result of their musical talents. In the present day, however, Bangtanloid acts as a technical "sub-group" to BTS because their concept is inspired by them. As mentioned in the last section, the Bangtanloids reside in a dorm together complete with a living room, kitchen, and their own separate rooms. The dorm is quite large and vast in comparison to normal one, and thus it basically acts as their home with all their provided needs. It is unknown where the dorm itself is located, however Makonatic has considered that they reside in a unnamed entertainment industry, much like Big Hit Entertainment owns BTS. Sub-groups Bangtanloid does not have a lot of sub-groups. However, there is the Maknae Line, which, in K-Pop culture, is a group consisting of the last three youngest members. The maknae line in BTloid, interestingly enough, consists of all the female characters; technically also making them a separate girl group for Bangtanloid. Trivia *Makonatic states that all members are still in early development. That being said, their names may change through time, though rarely will their designs change. The creator plans on introducing each character individually as time goes on. Makonatic will announce when the Bangtanloids are out of their "beta" state when the time comes. *The creator originally purposed the Bangtanloids to be all male like the original source, but then opted on having the Bangtanloids' Maknae Line consist of all the female members instead. There isn't a clear reason why this decision was made, although Makonatic wanted to be unique with the gender of the characters. Members Official Male Members *Sungju, the group's main rapper. He is derived off of SUGA/Min Yoongi. *B3AST, the group's leader and rapper. He is derived off of Rap Monster/Kim Namjoon *GiDAE, a vocalist in the group. He is derived off of J-Hope/Jung Hoseok *Jay, the visual, vocalist, and oldest member. He is derived off of Jin/Kim Seokjin Official Female Members *Jinmi, a vocalist and dancer. She is derived off of Jimin/Park Jimin *Victoria, a vocalist in the group. She is derived off of V/Kim Taehyung. *Jungeun, the youngest member (maknae), rapper, dancer, and main vocalist. She is derived off of Jungkook/Jeon Jungkook Unofficial/Supporting Members This list will contain any other BTS-based Fanloids that are not created by Makonatic, and yet wish to be affiliated with the Bangtanloids. They are "unofficial" because Bangtanloid already contains their existing seven members, and the other Fanloids are just supporters or just wish to be affiliated. So far, there are no such characters. Gallery Makonatic BTloid 2.png|Bangtanloid's logo. Makonatic BTloid characters 2.png|All the Bangtanloids' designs. (Top row starting from left to right: Jungeun, Victoria, and Jinmi. Bottom row starting from left to right: B3AST, GiDAE, Sungju, and Jay.) Makonatic BT 4.PNG|From left to right: B3AST, Jungeun, Jinmi, and GiDAE Makonatic BT 4 2.PNG|From left to right: Jay, Jungeun, Sungju, Victoria Category:Series type Category:Bangtanloid